Polkadots
by shortmane5980
Summary: The life of a shrinking violet is about to change. She is the successor of her late lives, being the only one of her race. Evil longs for her capture, while she wishes for her past. Soon, she learns that friendship can be a strength. And a weakness.
1. Memories

**Chapter One ~ Memories**

_Harley_

I remember when I first heard that parents were murdered. I was just nine years old, and I was out playing with my neighbor's daughter and their yapping dog. Little did I know, that was the last time a smile would be on my face.

After playing with bubble-wands, acting like fairy princesses, my friend had to leave for a ballet recital. So I had to walk back over to my house. When I walked in, I had hollered for my parents, "Mommy, Daddy! I'm home!" But there was no reply. I didn't think about it at the time, so I had gone to the living room to watch some TV. A couple of hours went by when I started to become curious. Once I snatched my stuffed bunny, I walked up the stairs. The hallways felt more eerie than I remembered. All the lights were off, and the only sound I heard came from the television that I had left on downstairs.

I went into my pink bedroom to put on my slippers, since I had been barefoot the whole time, and went toward the master bedroom. Hesitantly, I put my small hand onto the door knob. It had a golden shine to it, which I always adored, especially when I was two. Slowly, I turned it, and carefully pushed it open. Like the rest of the house, the lights were off, but I saw the silhouette of two bodies on the bed.

"M-Mommy?" I tilted my head. "Daddy? Are you asleep?" Once again, the only reply I got was silence. Gently, I crept closer, squeezing my bunny to death. When I was close enough, I poked my father's tummy and leapt back, expecting him to jump up and start tickling me. But he didn't move. Nor did I see his chest rise or fall. My heart beat increased as I franticly continued to poke him. "Daddy!" I cried. The bunny hit the floor as I started to shake his body with both my hands.

"Daddy! You're scaring me," I whimpered as tears started to build. When his left arm dropped off the side of the bed, that's when the realization came to me: they were dead. Tears flooded from my eyes as I buried my face into his cold chest. Slowly, I crawled into the bed, and sobbed between their bodies till I was too tired cry anymore, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, there was rapid knocking on the door downstairs, and I had slowly woken up to the annoyance. Cautiously, I went down the stairs as the tears returned again. After peering out the window, I saw my friend's parents at the doorstep. When I opened the door, their pleasant smiles faded when they saw me balling. After explaining what had happened, I was being sent to Grandpa Arty.

Even now I'm not sure how they died, and Grandpa Arty wouldn't tell me. My grandmother, Martha 'Grams' White, thinks I'm not ready to know. So now, I await the day I am.

**shortmane5980: Now you know _some_ of Harley's past, and how her life had changed.**

**Note: Hope you like it, so far! Since this is the first chapter, and it was mainly about my main character, Harley, as a little girl, I will also upload the next chapter. But after that, I will be posting chapters weekly.**


	2. Meteor Shower

**Chapter Two ~ Meteor Shower**

_Harley_

Ever since my parents had passed, I had went to live with my grandfather, Arty. I had always thought that I had a cursed life. Especially since I was born during a storm. When Grandpa Arty mysteriously died, there was only one other place I could go to: Whitechapel. My grandmother, Martha White, lives there, so I moved in with her just a couple months ago. Now I'm sixteen, as of yesterday, and I'm a total outcast in high school. As long as I don't bother my pupils, they don't bother me, which is how I like it. But I will admit, sometimes I wonder if the past me is better than the present me.

I'm Harlow White, but my grandmother calls me Harley. I was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York, and I have curly brunette hair with faint, natural red and light brown highlights, which I got from Grams. Now, I live in a cabin-structured, two story house with my grandmother and her cat, Lady Charlotte, a ginger tabby. Also a snow ferret known as DeDe.

At school, I always wore some kind of hat, today it was gray slouchy knit hat. I had some skinny denim jeans that were tucked into my brown, knee-length boots. Under my navy blue hoodie, was a white tank top with a black and gold heart. I went to my locker, and pulled out my brown leather messenger bag, and headed to fifth period. Being a shy person, you become reserved. So I hardly spoke to anyone, except Grams. Not even the nerds like talking to me, and that's sad.

"Hey, Mouse." I flinched at the words, but pretended I didn't hear them. But I froze when two, heavily muscled jocks barricaded my path to class. Once a sigh of surrender escaped my lips, I slowly turned round to face the captain of the cheerleading squad. "Is my homework done?" asked the stuck up red-head.

My chocolate eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. I was so busy with my own homework, grooming the pets, cleaning my room, doing the dishes, and helping Grams with dinner, that I had totally forgotten. So in response, I just started stammering.

"Stop stammering like an idiot! You'll regret forgetting, Violet." Another nickname, 'Violet'. It's mainly because I'm a shrinking violet. And because no one bothers remembering my name.

I gave a glare, "J-Just leave me alone, Jennifer." She blinked, and uncertainty flooded over her. After taking a small step back, she sighed, "Fine, let her go. But consider this, a warning, Violet." The two jocks were very confused, but slowly followed her after giving death glares. I made a faint tilt of my head, before turning round, and heading back to class. That must've been the strangest thing ever. But it could also be an act. Now I have to keep guard up at all times. Like my life wasn't hard enough. And the feeling of two pairs of eyes blazing on my back didn't cease the embarrassment of nearly being pummeled. Then again, my life is like a meteor: falling down till it explodes.

**shortmane5980: Apparently Harley doesn't have the greatest reputation at school. Why had Jennifer backed down? Was it because of fear, mercy, or something else? And who had watched the scene unfold? All will become clearer as the story continues.**

**Note: So, I've decided I will update every Friday. If there are delays, then I'll be sure to explain why. Have fun reading, and feel free to critue, etc.**


	3. Questions

**Chapter Three ~ Questions**

_Ethan_

"Did you just see that?" Ethan asked, bewildered. "Jennifer just let one of her victims go. She **never **_**ever **_does that to anyone! Not even me."

"Maybe she just had a change of heart," Benny shrugged. Ethan and Benny are both nerdy and geeky brunettes, only Benny is taller, a flirt, and a spellmaster; while Ethan's logical, curious, and a seer. They're friends with three vampires, and have a sixth sense of supernatural sensors. Or, at least Ethan does.

"But Jennifer never has a change of heart. And why would she do it to a girl who's kind of a selective mute?"

"Probably an easier way to find the volume button." Benny shrugged.

"Ha ha ha," Ethan laughed sarcastically. "I'm serious Benny. There must be something supernatural about that girl. Maybe we should-"

"Stalk her?" Benny interrupted him. "That'll make a **huge** dent in my rep., E! Maybe there's nothing to worry about, Ethan."

"Actually, I was going to say 'watch her'. My instincts are never wrong, Benny. I'm going to see what's up. Maybe Sarah or Rory'll help since **you **won't, my own best friend."

Benny winced, and then let out a growl, "Fine!"

* * *

_Harley_

At the end of the school, I was more than eager to get out of that place. But Grams will force me to come back in three days at 7:30AM.

I was walking home from school, and I got that strange feeling of someone following me. But every time I looked over my shoulder, I saw no one. A small pit formed in my stomach, but I did everything I could to ignore it.

Even when I took the short cut through the park, the feeling remained. I heard a twig snap and I whirled round. There was a random gust of air, but no one was there. That's when I felt stalked. Immediately I spun round, and ran into the woods, and along a dusty dirt path that I had made one weekend. As I followed it, a cabin came into view. Next thing I knew, I was in front of Grams' house. There was a meow, and my attention turned to a ginger, shorthair tabby.

"Hey Charlie," I panted. The cat looked at me with piercing blue eyes. A small smile appeared on my face as I crouched down to the beautiful mouser and scratched her on her chin. The ginger erupted into to purrs as I drowned her with love. I walked up to the porch, and pulled out my house keys that were attached to a yarn necklace that's always hidden under my shirt. Grams was out shopping for groceries, so she wasn't home. Charlie followed me up to my room, which was basically the attic, but cleaned out and covered in purple. After I put my bag onto my bed, I quickly walked over to a cage to see a snow ferret.

"Why hello, beautiful," I smiled as I opened up the cage and the ferret leaped into my arms. Grams gave me this ferret for my birthday yesterday, and I named her DeDe. "Someone was stalking me today. Strange. No one ever cares about what I do. Probably one of Jennifer's minions."

* * *

_Benny_

"How could you send _Sarah _to stalk her?" Benny exclaimed to Ethan as they played video games at Ethan's house.

"Well, there's something strange about her," Ethan sighed. "And actually, I sent Erica. She told Sarah incase anyone noticed. That way no one would know that you and I are involved since we're kind if the brains of the operation."

"How in the world did you send Erica?"

"I told her I'd make you stop flirting with her for a week."

"Wha-"

"Do you geeks want to know what I found out, or what?" Sarah, a girl with brown hair and colored skin, folded her arms as she interrupted Benny.

"Spill," Benny sighed after a groan escaped him.

"Well, she's like, the shyest person in the school, and rarely talks at all. She came here almost three months ago. She lives with her grandma in the woods near the park, and her name is… Harley, a sophomore."

Benny giggled, "Harley's a weird name. Especially for a girl."

"Well Benny's a weird name."

Benny made a small glare at Sarah's comeback.

"She knew Erica was following her. Kept looking over her shoulder a lot."

"Hmm," Ethan thought for a moment. "Guess we'll just have to talk to her on Monday."

"That's a great plan and all," said Benny. "But, we probably shouldn't keep on stalking her. A: Erica could lose her rep.; dos: this Harley girl probably isn't a fan of the idea; three: I wanna play Die Demons Die III now!"

"Jerk," Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Sorry for being bored!"

"Fine, no more stalking," Ethan sighed. "But we have to find out more about her. I keep having that feeling. I'll have to find a way to touch her so I can get a vision."

"Alright. Can we play now?"

"Yes."

"**DIE DEMONS DIE**!" He and Ethan screamed in unison. Sarah winced before turning round, and left the bed room.

**shortmane5980: Ethan is still curious about Harley. But Harley is starting to think that either Jennifer is sending people after her, or something else.**

**Note: SOOO sorry that this didn't come out yesterday! I had a riding lesson and then babysitting right after that I was just knocked out. But, here it is! I'll try to do better next week, x3**


End file.
